Kanto - Gallifrey
by Kumadawg
Summary: What happens when the Doctor finds himself with Donna in the Kanto region, which just so happens to be pre-Gallifrey? And more importantly... What happens when he encounters his former self, the ninth Doctor with Rose Tyler? Title is a w.i.p.


**CHAPTER 1**

VROOOMPH- VROOOOMPH- VROOOOMPH-

The Tardis creaked, veering uncontrollably under the weight of all of time and space. Donna watched the Doctor, amused. She could never tire of his un-ending enthusiasm, the type of enthusiasm that came with the wonders, dangers, and thrills that awaited.

VROOOMPH- VROOOOMPH- VROOOOMPH-

" 'Right Donna, looks like it's going to be a bumpy one. Allons-y!" said the doctor, as he swung one of the several switches down. The Tardis wheezed, almost as if gasping for breath. Finally, with a thud she landed.

The Doctor slammed open the door of the Tardis. "Welcome to the year 1963, the year that Martin Luther King Jr. gave his 'I have a dream speech', the year that the lava lamp was launched and the first airing of a certain BBC television program called-"

"Doctor, what's that… that… THING? That huge yellow… mouse THING?" His companion looked outside, astonished. They were supposed to arrive right outside of a concert venue to watch the Beatles during the early stages of their rise to fame; instead, they landed in the middle of some greenery.

The Doctor ruffled his spiky hair, surprised. "But Donna, the Druebits weren't genetically engineered until the year 2500…"

He turned around, surprised to see not a Druebit, but an entirely different creature altogether. It was a rather large yellow mouse, with a lightning bolt for a tail.

The Doctor's eyes lit up. "Ooooh, this is brilliant. Absolutely brilliant!" He stared at the creature, amazed that a mouse could get so fat and chubby.

"Doctor, what is it?"

"I haven't got the faintest clue." He grinned, excited to add a new species to his already vast knowledge.

"For someone who's been throughout all of time and space, you don't know very much." Donna Noble crossed her arms.

"Well…"

The animal glanced up, endearingly. Its eyes were pure black, twinkling, giving the illusion of stars within space. Then it started to glow, electricity starting to bubble from its red cheek pouches.

"PIIIIIIKA PIIIIIIII-" A body thudded against the creature from outside. It was a boy of about ten years old, with a red ball cap and vest. As soon as he gave contact to the creature, he got zapped with a surprising amount of energy. The Doctor and Donna stepped out of the Tardis, and closed the door behind them.

"Ahahaha," the boy stood up. "Sorry 'bout that. Pikachu's a little uncontrollable at the moment. Just got him actually. My name's Red by the way." He grimaced, as he held onto his pet.

The Timelord extended his hand. "I'm the Doctor, and this is Donna Noble. You all right?"

"Yup! This has already happened a few times actually. It's just part of my journey to become a Pokemon master… I guess." His hair was a bit frizzled, otherwise he seemed uninjured.

"Well, as long as you're all right," said Donna. "Anyways, what's a child like you doing alone in the woods?"

"Because I'm on my journey to become a Pokemon Master. As soon as you turn eleven, you get to choose your first pokemon from Professor Oak… Do you not know?" The kid was perplexed, surprised that these two strangers didn't know a thing about the wonderful world of Pokemon.

"And where can we find this Professor Oak?" the Doctor asked.

"Just down the road. You can't miss it."

"Thanks for the information Red, we'll be on our way. Now, have fun on your grand adventure, alright?"

The kid smiled shyly. "Ahh, yes, of course." The yellow mouse jumped out of his arms, and ran away towards the deeper part of the forest. "Pikachu! Wait! Come back!"

He ran in pursuit, trying to keep pace, leaving the two strange travellers behind.

"Figured out where we are yet Doctor?"

"No, not exactly. But we are definitely not on Earth. Yet," The Timelord creased his brows. "This planet. It feels familiar somehow. Like I've been here before… Long before planet earth." He paused, and took hold of his surroundings. They were in some sort of park with a quite a bit of long grass, the likes of which could be found on Earth. Yet, the sounds were unfamiliar. He could definitely hear some animals that kept repeating non sensical words over and over again.

"Anyways," the doctor started, "We should get a move on."

The two began to walk towards the town, which was only a short ways away. They took a shortcut through the smallish cliffs, and by default they strayed away from the grass. In no time, they reached a small wooden sign that read, 'Pallet Town: Shades of your Journey await!'.

The lab was not too hard to spot, since there were only three buildings in the entire town. The houses were typical, North-American style suburban houses minus the garage, whereas the lab looked more like a small business building.

As they entered the laboratory, they were greeted by an older gentleman, of around fifty years old. He had gray hair that spiked towards the side, and prominent triangular black eyebrows. The lab was small, and had only a couple of assistants working on some research.

"Hello there! Welcome to the world of POKEMON! My name is OAK! People call me the POKEMON PROF! This world is inhabited by creatures called POKEMON! For some people, POKEMON are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself... I study POKEMON as a profession." The 'pokemon prof' cleared his throat. He had an odd habit of shouting certain words for emphasis. "Are you a BOY, or are you a GIRL?"

Donna muttered, "Doctor, I think this professor is a little bit bonkers…"

"I'm male, and she's female." The Doctor went along with the Professor's ramblings. "I'm the Doctor by the way, and this is Donna."

"Ahh, that's right. You're the DOCTOR, and she's DONNA. Excellent. In front of you, you have a choice of three pokemon: CHARMANDER, the fire type pokemon; SQUIRTLE, the water type pokemon; and BULBASAUR, the grass type pokemon. Who will you choose?" The Professor waved to three spherical objects were on the table. They were made out of a type of metal, and were half red and half white, with a button in the middle.

"Sorry, but where are these Pokemons exactly? I don't see any here." Donna looked, but couldn't find the creatures anywhere.

Professor Oak laughed. "Ahahahaha, why, they are in these POKEBALLS of course. They are able to hold creatures of any size."

The Timelord tensed. The fact that they were trapping these creatures into capsules was hard enough, but something else nagged at him. There was only one possible explanation for these creatures to be able to fit inside such tiny spaces.

"Ahh, sorry but we have got to go. It was nice talking to you, Professor." The Doctor pulled Donna's arm, and led her outside.

"What was that all about?!"

"We're not supposed to be here."

"What d'you mean by that?"

"Donna, listen. There's only one way those animals could have fit inside those pokeballs. Only one race in the entire universe could have possibly invented that sort of technology."

"You mean like your Tardis?"

"Yes. Exactly."

"So you saying these people are Timelords?"

"Well, pre-timelords. From before we could regenerate. From so far back that even Timelords don't remember."

"Isn't this good then? You'll get to meet your great-great-great et cetera grandparent's, right?"

"No. I can't go back through my own timeline, even from before I was born. Do you have any idea what it means to interfere with your own ancestors? Any small interaction with your ancient relatives, even from a single conversation, can throw the entire line out of whack! I could pull myself out of existence!"

"What about my timeline then? Couldn't I pull myself out of existence, if I go back to earth's past?"

"Donna, if that were the case I wouldn't have chosen you as my companion. In any case, we've got to get going."

"If you say so, space-man."

The two proceeded to walk back towards the path. The grass swayed gently from side to side, and the sun shone just like before, yet something was amiss.

"No no no no no no no!" The Doctor panicked, as the tardis was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
